<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"i don't have the flu," he says... by Leafspeaks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26182798">"i don't have the flu," he says...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leafspeaks/pseuds/Leafspeaks'>Leafspeaks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Headaches &amp; Migraines, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sick Character, Sickfic, Stomach Ache, Vomiting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:27:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26182798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leafspeaks/pseuds/Leafspeaks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>jisung goes to school sick, hyunjin makes sure he doesn't die, you know the drill...</p><p>cw: graphic depictions of vomit</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han &amp; Hwang Hyunjin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"i don't have the flu," he says...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this was <a href="https://pips-fics.tumblr.com">from an request i got on tumblr</a>!  feel free to <a href="https://pips-fics.tumblr.com/ask">send me more asks</a>!  if you'd like something written! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>jisung wakes up freezing and furious at whoever turned the AC up way too high, but he doesn’t have time to figure out who it was because he is running way late for school.  he somehow managed to sleep through his alarm three times, and definitely doesn’t have time to consider eating.  he’s in such a rush that it almost doesn’t surprise him when he feels faint on his way to school.  a brief pause to catch his breath and stop seeing stars, and he’s on his way again.</p><p>by the time he gets to class with a solid 16 seconds to spare, he has a pounding headache and a moderate amount of nausea settling in his stomach.  he’s not too concerned - probably the lack of food caused the headache, and the nausea is just a side effect of his brain trying to exit his skull.</p><p>well.  </p><p>here’s the thing.  he may have made it to class on time, but that doesn’t mean he’s going to pay attention.  as far as jisung is concerned, his duty for today was accomplished the second he got to school before the late bell rang, so he allows his head to fall into his hands and closes his eyes.  it isn’t his fault the fluorescent lights are waging war on his poor head!  he doesn’t even realize he’s drifting off, but even if he did, he can’t say he would’ve done much to prevent it.</p><p>when he wakes up his head is going to explode.  they’re nearing the end of the period and he’s that he has to wake up and suffer.  he reminds himself to start getting more sleep and the bell rings.  on his way out he finds himself lingering as he passes by the sink, his stomach now engaged in a competitive somersaulting contest.  against itself.  and yet, jisung is determined not to let the “headache” get the best of him.  so much so, in fact, that he doesn’t notice hyunjin waiting for him in the doorway.</p><p>unsurprisingly, he was also completely oblivious that hyunjin was watching him wearily for all of class, so he’s caught entirely off guard when the older boy places a hand on his forehead the moment he steps through the door.</p><p>“what are you doing?”  jisung says, noting vaguely that his speech is slower than normal.</p><p>“what am i doing?” hyunjin is incredulous.  “what are you doing, coming to school with the flu, probably about to-“ suddenly hyunjin takes a step back.  “you’re not going to puke on me, are you?”</p><p>at the mention of vomit, jisung feels the color drain from his face and his knees get shaky as he swallows compulsively.  “i don’t have the flu,” he eventually chokes out.  “just a headache.”</p><p>“right, because you can’t have both,” hyunjin sasses.  “it’s not like one is a symptom of the other or anything.”  jisung glares at him, but probably not well, considering how desperately he’s trying to keep his stomach contents where they belong.  he leans against he lockers for a few seconds, then stands up straight.  “well, i’m fine, don’t wanna be late for my next class, so.  bye, i guess.”</p><p>hyunjin raises an eyebrow but shrugs, almost convinced.  or maybe just tired of arguing.  jisung takes about three steps away from him before stopping.  “jisung?”</p><p>“i’m fine,” jisung says, still not moving.  then he bends at the waist and his stomach contracts visibly and with a harsh sound a stream of sick is spilling onto the hallway floor.  hyunjin flinches and glances around, glad that the other students have gone to class already.  jisung groans and straightens up.</p><p>he coughs, wiping his mouth on his shirt.  “‘m okay.”</p><p>“but you just-“ hyunjin doesn’t finish his sentence because jisung is now projectile vomiting onto the floor.  his face reddens as he struggles for breath and chokes, puking again.  hyunjin sighs and puts his hand tentatively on jisung’s back.  the hunger boy sinks to the ground, belching up smaller mouthfuls of sick while placing his head in his hands, squatting above the mess.  his hands are so shaky.  a heave racks his body only to bring up a bit of bile.  he’s panting when the next big wave comes, and then it’s just a few more small streams before he seems done.  hyunjin squats next to him and he can hear him panting.  jisung shudders.  there are tears at the corners of his eyes.</p><p>“so… still think it’s just a headache?”</p><p>jisung groans and hyunjin squeezes his shoulder to let him know he was joking, even if it was in poor taste.  “hey, let’s get you home, how’s that sound?”  jisung nods, and lets hyunjin guide the way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i know that leaving comments can be stressful and difficult for a million different reasons, so here are some short, copy-and-paste comments which are 110% acceptable to use if you'd like to provide me with some encouragement, but don't have the time or energy to come up with your own:</p><p>1) "Just read this for a second time!”<br/>2) “I loved this!”<br/>2) “&lt;3″<br/>4) “This was great!”<br/>5) “One of my favorites!”<br/>6) “Extra kudos!”<br/>7) Reply to another comment with “all of this!″ or “+1″<br/>8) “Will definitely recommend this!”<br/>9) “This was my favorite part: [paste quote]”<br/>10) “Thanks for writing this!”</p><p>still don't want to leave a comment? no worries! i hope you enjoyed the story nonetheless!</p><p>if you'd like to see me write something else, feel free to send requests!  you can also send me mail <a href="https://pips-fics.tumblr.com/ask">through my tumblr account</a> :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>